Mio Amore
by fanficgurl57
Summary: A little bit of Valduggery. Right now it's a oneshot but that might change. Skulduggery's a bit late, don't you think?


**Hey people, I was bored while writing my version of KOTW so I came up with this. Hope you like it! Duh, I do not own SP. Kay, got that? Good. REVIEW!**

Valkyrie Cain - formerly Stephanie Edgley – checked her watch for the 30th time in ten minutes, then shifted her weight to her left foot. She was waiting on the corner for Skulduggery to pick her up, and for the first time, he was late. She scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the Bentley, but the only cars she saw were the regular Chevy's, Ford's, Honda's, and Toyota's; noting special. Skulduggery calling her about a case, and then failing to pick her up seemed suspicious, but Valkyrie brushed that thought away and instead enjoyed the warmth of the sun soaking into her skin. It had rained the past few days, and Valkyrie had been cooped up, alone, in the house. Well, not entirely alone. Did a living skeleton count as a person? Skulduggery and her had talked for hours, which meant she listened, while he talked about random things, mostly himself. She had sat there silently, imaging what his life must have been like, as he told her stories of his adventures and escapades. As she mused on these thoughts, the sound of tires scraping and the gentle purr of a car awakened her to her senses. There stood the Bentley. Skulduggery rolled down the passenger side window.

"You going to stand there all day?" He asked with gentle ribbing.

"If it annoys you, then yes." Valkyrie replied with a grin as she opened the door and slid on to the leather coated seat. "You were late." She wasn't saying it in a rudely, more incredulous than anything else.

"I was."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"There was a lot of traffic on the roads today."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Mmm. Yeah…"

Skulduggery looked at her, curiously. "You don't believe me?"

Valkyrie laughed. "After spending six years of my life with you, Skul, I am pretty sure I can tell when you're lying to me."

"I long for the good old days when I could lie to you convincingly." He replied with a dramatic sigh.

She snorted. "Don't we all. Now are you going to tell me why you're late and where the heck we're going?"

"Nope."

"Please!" She begged.

Skulduggery chuckled. "I swear, sometimes you can be more persistent and annoying than China. And you know how she gets when she wants something."

"You're not going to answer me are you."

"My lips are sealed. Well, in a figurative sense. It would just be weird if I was a skeleton with lips."

"Skulduggery…" Valkyrie jokingly whined.

He didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a no then." She sighed.

And waited.

Thirty minutes later, Skulduggery stopped the car. Valkyrie looked around excited and curious. Then she gasped.

"Mio Amore? Why are we here?"

Mio Amore was one of the most popular restaurants in town. It served Italian cuisine, and had a five star rating. Even famous stars had a hard time getting there name on the reservations list, which was backed up to two years.

Skulduggery turned to her, his façade covering him. "The case. A mage was murdered here last night.

"Oh." Valkyrie said, a bit put out. "Okay."

"Come on." Skulduggery locked the car with a gentle beep, then walked across the street to the restaurant. Valkyire followed close behind, only pausing to admire the decoration, and wistfully watching the people eat food that looked like art and smelled divine.

Skulduggery led her to a private dining room in the back. He held the door open for her.

"Ladies first."

Valkyrie graciously accepted and walked in. She frowned; nothing seemed amiss, no dead bodies, blood splatters, or evidence of a murder.

"SURPRISE!"

Valkyrie jumped in shock, and almost tripped over her feet backwards, but Skulduggery caught her.

All of her friends were there; Ghastly, Erskine, the newly Remnant-free Tanith, and Fletcher with his new girlfriend.

"What's all this?" She asked after getting over her fright.

"I just wanted to tell you. Happy birthday." Skulduggery murmured softly.

"Thank you." She murmured back. She coughed. "Umm…Skul,"

"Yes?"

"There's…uhh…something that I…uhh…k-kinda wanted to tell you." Dang it! Why couldn't she get the words out. Here she was stumbling and making a fool of herself.

"Yes?" He asked again. "Go on."

"I-" She stammered. Deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Silence.

**Oooh. Hahahaha, should I continue, or should it be a one-shot?**

**Love ya peeps! REVIEW!**

**-F.F.**


End file.
